De sangre y corazón
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Colección de relatos sobre los lazos familiares.
1. Complejos

Los personajes y el universo mágico en que se desarrolla esta historia son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling

* * *

**DE SANGRE Y CORAZÓN**

* * *

**Primera parte: Fraternidad**

**I**

Complejos

—¡No! ¡No! —suplicó con la voz rota—. ¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No!

Un joven escuálido, con el pelo, la cara y los cristales de las gafas sucios zarandeaba un cuerpo sonriente, pero sin vida. A su lado, otro muchacho, más joven todavía, aguantaba la respiración con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, de rodillas, paralizado de terror. De pronto, Ronald Weasley sollozó. Sollozó bajito, tan bajito que solo su hermano pudo escucharlo, pero Percy negó con la cabeza con obstinación porque no podía ser verdad. No podía ser verdad. «Que se levante», pensó, «que me diga que es una de sus estúpidas bromas, por favor», pero Fred no se levantó.

—¡Agachaos! —escuchó gritar a alguien más.

Percy no se apartó de Fred. Se tumbó sobre él para protegerlo. Pasó una eternidad o un segundo mientras escuchaba las maldiciones que pasaban sobre él a toda velocidad. Durante esa eternidad o ese segundo, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Fred, se dio cuenta de que el corazón de su hermano había dejado de latir. Entonces, sintió como los intestinos se le encogían de repente, un asfixiante nudo en la garganta, un vacío desgarrador en el pecho; el aire iba a estallar en sus pulmones. Oía a Ron pronunciar su nombre, pero dolía tanto que apenas notó que alguien lo tomaba de los hombros y le arrastraba hacia atrás. Percy se resistió a moverse y se desconectó del mundo. No fue consciente de la llegada de las arañas, de los gritos, de los hechizos, de las explosiones. Era horrible que el mundo pudiera continuar sin Fred; él no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Fred. Cuando lo vio por primera vez en brazos de mamá en San Mungo mientras George berreaba en brazos de papá, se preocupó porque no iba a saber distinguirlos nunca. Qué extraño fue cuando mamá le dejó tenerlo por primera vez entre los brazos. Tan chiquitín y delicado. El bebé bostezó como si pensara que Percy era muy aburrido y Percy pensó que Fred era muy feo, pero estaba muy contento porque siempre había querido ser hermano mayor y ahora no solo tenía un hermano pequeño: tenía dos. Iba a enseñarles tantas cosas...Luego, Fred le vomitó encima y no quiso volver a sostenerlo nunca más.

«Nunca más».

A partir de ahora, nunca más le vomitaría encima, ni le escondería las cosas ni se burlaría de él ni volvería a decir un maldito chiste sobre lo estirado y presumido que era. Nunca más volvería a llamarlo _Perce_... Percy notó como una lágrima furtiva se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Entonces, alguien cogió a su hermano por los brazos y, esta vez, vio que se trataba de Harry. Percy entendió entonces que lo último y lo único que podía hacer ya por el más travieso de los Weasley era resguardar su cadáver y, por eso, decidió ayudar. Desplazar el cuerpo de su hermano fue sorprendentemente fácil. Hacer algo por él, por insignificante que fuera, le aclaró las ideas, canalizó el dolor y le devolvió a la realidad: la guerra. De repente, se acordó de que la muerte de Fred no había sido accidental.

Vociferó que iba a ir a por Roockwood porque fue al primer enemigo que vio, pero iba a descuartizarlos a todos. No iba a dejar cuello con cabeza. Iba a darles una lección e iba a vengar a su hermano muerto aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su puñetera vida... Fue a por él y le pilló de sorpresa porque nadie se habría imaginaba que semejante rabia y sufrimiento pudiera emanar de Percival Weasley. Combatió con fiereza y desarmó a Roockwood con apenas tres movimientos elegantes y fulminantes de la varita; no en vano había estudiado a conciencia para convertirse en un mago competente. Su hermano menor había muerto, pero él iba a seguir siendo el prefecto perfecto. Por Fred.

El mortífago estaba contra la pared, arrebujado en el suelo y con los ojos abiertos de par en par muerto de miedo mientras miraba a Percy Weasley apuntarlo con la varita a punto de formular las palabras mágicas:

—¡_Avada…_!

—¡No! ¡Percy, no! ¿Qué estás haciendo! ¿Se te ha derretido el cerebro? —gritó un voz familiar tras él—. ¡_Desmaius_!

Roockwood recibió el impacto del maleficio y perdió el conocimiento. Percy parpadeó. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con su peor pesadilla. De pie, perplejo, pelirrojo, ojos azules, alto, complexión fuerte, nariz afilada y un montón de pecas. Prácticamente idéntico de no ser por la oreja. La rabia desapareció para dar paso a la miseria, a la tristeza, al pánico.

—Fred… —intentó explicar Percy, pero le tembló la voz.

—No, Percy, soy George. ¿Tan poco tiempo fuera de casa y ya nos confundes? —George sonrió, aunque se veía a la legua que se sentía algo desconcertado. Percy se quedó sin aire una vez más.

Habrían sido necesarios muchos miles de años encerrado en el Ministerio de Magia para que Percy Weasley no supiera diferenciar a los gemelos, con o sin orejas extirpadas de por medio. El primer temor tras el nacimiento de sus primeros hermanos pequeños se había disipado al cabo de un mes. A Fred lo reconocía porque le brillaban los ojos cuando lo veía acercarse y hacía esas pedorretas que, al principio eran graciosas y con el tiempo, molestas a más no poder. George siempre se reía mucho y aplaudía desde la cuna.

—No, George —negó Percy sacudiendo la cabeza—. Fred ha… ha… está muerto. Fred está muerto.

Y el mundo se detuvo.

* * *

Con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, George salió del Salón Comedor sin muchas ganas de celebrar nada. Por fin, Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldemort y ya no había por qué tener miedo y el futuro… Dio tres pasos y, por un segundo, vaciló y miró a su izquierda. No, Fred no estaba allí. Realmente se había ido. El futuro era una mierda.

—Traidor —masculló entre dientes.

En realidad, pretendía ser una broma, pero no tenía fuerzas para reírse. Al revés, estaba aterrorizado y sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar, pero se contuvo. Ya había llorado suficiente. Ya había llorado suficiente todo el mundo... Miró hacia arriba y se sintió muy solo en aquel vestíbulo tan grande. Se le ocurrió pensar que el techo se había derrumbado sobre su cabeza y no la de su hermano gemelo. Y, en realidad, tendría que haber sido así, ¿no?

«Ojalá hubiera sido así»

Se suponía que iban a ser gemelos de por vida. Que si nacían el mismo día, morirían el mismo día. Y, si no, George era el gemelo prescindible, no Fred: Fred era el más ocurrente, el más atrevido. Siempre llevaba la voz cantante; las bromas de Fred eran mucho mejores que las suyas. Era incluso más lanzado con las chicas. George solía, simplemente, seguirle la corriente, así que no se le hubiera echado tanto en falta, su ausencia no dolería tanto. Fred habría sido un mejor representante del dúo que él, una vulgar imitación desorejada.

Pegó una patada a una piedrecilla y esta se desplazó dando tumbos hasta la puerta principal. George siguió a la piedra porque se dijo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero, en realidad, necesitaba desesperadamente un poco de aire fresco... La deliciosa caricia del sol se le antojó injusta y estuvo a punto de volver a la oscuridad, a las ruinas del castillo y a la piedra ennegrecida por la batalla, pero decidió robar un poco más de esa inmerecida belleza y se buscó un lugar apartado junto al lago, donde los vítores del comedor ya no pudieran escucharse. Se sentó bajo un árbol y hundió la cabeza entre las rodillas durante un minuto.

Aún recordaba la voz temblorosa de Percy cuando le comunicó la muerte de Fred y el eco de esa declaración en su cabeza lo torturaba casi tanto como las lágrimas de su hermano mayor. No habrían hecho falta, en realidad, para que le creyera porque Percy siempre hablaba en serio, pero… Jamás había visto a Percy llorar antes. Se habrían mofado de él cientos de veces y nunca, jamás de los jamases, había sucumbido al llanto. A diferencia de Ron, por ejemplo, que en palabras de Fred era más «blandengue». Maldita sea, no había un solo momento de su vida que la sombra de Fred no empañara y, al mismo tiempo, la mera perspectiva de empezar a crear recuerdos sin él era desoladora.

—George.

Sorprendido, levantó la mirada. Percy se apoyaba en el árbol y lo miraba con una sombra de preocupación en los ojos.

—No pongas esa cara —comentó George y agregó, no sin disimular el sarcasmo—: Ni que estuviéramos de funeral ya…

—Lo siento, George —dijo Percy muy formal, muy en su línea de premio anual y secretario del Ministro de Magia. George sonrió agradecido por la presencia de su hermano mayor. Parecía mentira, pero lo había echado de menos.

—Anda, siéntate —le instó el menor. Percy tomó asiento a su lado y los dos se quedaron en silencio mirando las aguas del lago durante un momento, pensando en Fred.

—Perdóname —exploto Percy y George arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. De pronto, comprendió que cuando Percy había dicho que lo sentía, no le estaba transmitiendo simplemente sus condolencias por la muerte de su gemelo. El haberle malinterpretado siquiera había sido muy egoísta por su parte. No era el único que había perdido a alguien ese día. De hecho, los dos habían perdido a la misma persona.

—¿Que te perdone? ¿Por qué?

—Porque murió en mis brazos y… yo no hice nada para evitarlo.

—No pudiste hacer nada por evitarlo —negó George con voz cansada.

—Debería haber muerto en su lugar —replicó Percy con amargura y George se sorprendió escuchando precisamente eso de los labio de Percy. Pensar que a ambos les asediaban y atormentaban las mismas ideas le conmovió profundamente—. Yo soy el menos Weasley de todos y nadie me iba a echar de…

—¿Que tú eres qué? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Percy! ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

—No seas hipócrita, George —susurró Percy—. Fred y tú siempre habéis dicho que soy un idiota.

—Y lo eres. Lo eres. ¿Qué duda cabe? —le aseguró George moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza de arriba a abajo—. Ron es también un poco idiota a veces. Sobre todo, es muy gruñón. Ginny tiene muy mal genio, como mamá. Bill siempre ha sido un poco chulito y a Charlie le gustan los dragones casi tanto como a papá los enchufes. ¡Enchufes, Percy! Los dos están un poco grillados, ¿no te parece? —George sonrió, más animado—. Y en cuanto a Fred, Fred era un poco cruel a veces… —Percy lo miró sorprendido y George soltó una carcajada y, luego, un suspiro. Miró de nuevo al lago con una sonrisa triste y continuó—: Sí, conozco a mi hermano gemelo muy bien. Sé que a veces se pasaba un poco.

Percy tragó saliva y miró al frente.

—Quiero que vuelva, George.

—Yo también —reconoció el menor y se restregó los ojos con la manga de la túnica porque se le había escapado una lágrima, sin querer—. Pero ya ves, la Weasley es una familia de idiotas. El único que se salva soy yo, que no tengo defectos. —Percy sonrió—. Y como tú eres el rey de los idiotas, _Perce_, te aseguro que eres el más Weasley de todos.

—Os he dado la espalda durante tres años, George.

—Pero has vuelto y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa —rebatió George—. Todos nos equivocamos, pero tener el valor para reconocerlo y enmendar tu error… Eso no lo hace cualquiera.

Puede que aquella fuera la primera cosa bonita que había dicho George sobre Percy en toda su vida. George se acababa de dar cuenta según hablaba y se sintió extrañamente liviano, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. La verdad es que habían martirizado a Percy tanto, que no le extrañaba que hubiera llegado a sentirse fuera de la familia.

—Perdóname, _Perce_. Bueno, a los dos. A Fred y a mí. Por burlarnos tanto de ti, quiero decir.

—No pasa nada. Me habéis curtido a base de bien —sonrió Percy—. Te voy a pedir un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Sigue así.

—¿Así cómo?

—Bájame los humos de vez en cuando, cuando lo necesite. No podría ser de otra manera.

George asintió, serio.

—A Fred le habría gustado —continuó Percy—. No te hubiera perdonado jamás que te volvieras un aburrido. Un idiota sí, pero un aburrido, nunca.

Los dos se miraron con complicidad y, finalmente, George se puso en pie y extendió la mano para ayudar a Percy a levantarse. Percy hizo lo propio, pero después, le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su hermano y los dos Weasley regresaron al castillo, con el corazón en un puño.

Ya en el Salón Comedor, se sentaron con el resto de sus hermanos, que se quedaron inmediatamente callados. George, entre Charly y Bill, pasó su mirada por la mesa y posó los ojos en su madre, la más valiente de todos, que le sonrió a duras penas. Su padre la tenía tomada de la mano y apretaba la mandíbula.

De repente, George observó una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla que los elfos debían de haber traído de Cabeza de puerco y se sirvió un vaso. Echó la cabeza para atrás y se rió, para sorpresa de todos.

—¡Bueno! Creo que esta familia tiene algo que celebrar, ¿no? ¡Venga, servíos!

Percy lo miró extrañado, como todos, pero tanto él como los demás obedecieron sin rechistar, quizás por miedo. A continuación, George elevó la jarra de cerveza en al aire y propuso un brindis:

—¡Por Percy Weasly, que ha vuelto a casa!

Su madre sonrió de verdad, con todos los dientes, cuando todos elevaron las jarras en el aire. Percy lo miró de hito en hito y George supo entonces, con toda certeza, que Fred, donde quiera que estuviera, se reía de lo lindo y aplaudía, con los ojos, muy, muy brillantes.


	2. Empatía

**II**

**Empatía**

Alguien golpeó la puerta de roble. Tres veces.

Maldita sea. ¿Quién sería a aquellas horas de la noche? Menos mal que el niño no se había despertado… Andrómeda Tonks alargó el brazo desde la cama para alcanzar la varita sobre la mesilla de noche, susurró el encantamiento linterna y se desprendió de las sábanas con aspereza. Antes de dejar la habitación, echó un vistazo a su nieto en la cuna para asegurarse de que dormía. Se pasó sobre los hombros la bata de satén lila, su favorita, y se la anudó alrededor de la cintura mientras salía por la puerta. Se la había regalado su marido por su aniversario el año pasado y le recordaba a él...

Una vez hubo bajado las escaleras y llegado al vestíbulo, echó un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta. Frunció el ceño. Dudó por un momento, colocó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

—¿Cissy?

En otras circunstancias, tal vez no la hubiera llamado así, pero no hacía ni dos minutos que estaba en la cama y la sorpresa de ver a su altanera hermana pequeña plantada a la puerta de su casa había sido mayúscula. Narcisa tenía un aspecto espantoso. Estaba incluso más delgada que de costumbre y tenía el pelo completamente despeinado. Además, estaba empapada. Al parecer, fuera llovía.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó aquella inesperada visita con un tono bastante impertinente que Andrómeda se obligó a pasar por alto. Puso los ojos en blanco y se hizo a un lado para dejar que la señora Malfoy entrara en su casa. A continuación, cerró la puerta y se hizo el silencio. Por un momento, ambas hermanas se quedaron paradas, la una frente a la otra, sin saber qué decir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se hablaban. Mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Desde la boda de Andrómeda.

La señora Tonks carraspeó para aclararse la garganta. Al fin y al cabo, se acababa de levantar.

—¿Qué… qué se te ofrece, Narcisa?

Narcisa se pasó la lengua por los labios, nerviosa. Saltaba a la vista que le había costado un esfuerzo enorme presentarse allí y a Andrómeda casi le inspiró lástima. Casi.

—No tenía nadie más a quién acudir, Drómeda —Narcisa Malfoy se tragó el orgullo y escupió las palabras como hubieran estado pugnando por salir de su garganta durante semanas. Andrómeda tardó exactamente diez segundos en procesar la información. Pasado ese breve lapso, apretó los labios, pestañeó lentamente y tomó aire…

—Prepararé té.

Narcisa asintió sin sonreír y la siguió por la casa hasta la cocina. La mujer del caballo castaño que tanto se parecía a Bella, le señaló una silla con un gesto tosco de la mano para invitarla a sentarse. Andrómeda, entretanto, fue a buscar la tetera en el estante de la vajilla de porcelana sobre el fregadero. Abrió el grifo y llenó la tetera blanca, que puso a hervir en el fuego con un golpe de varita algo seco. Su hermana la miraba desde una silla de mimbre.

—¿English Breakfast o Earl Grey? —preguntó Andrómeda, sin mirarla.

—Earl Grey estaría bien —acertó a decir Narcisa, entrelazando los dedos sobre el regazo, como la señorita que siempre había sido—. Gracias.

Andrómeda compuso una sonrisa socarrona. Su hermana y sus modales. Había cosas que no cambiaría nunca... Mientras sacaba dos bolsitas de té de una cesta en la repisa de la ventana, se le ocurrió que aquello podía ser un extraño sueño.

—Mi marido está en Azkaban. —Narcisa rompió el silencio de repente—. Ya no hay dementores allí, pero la pena es de 20 años y solo podré ir a visitarle los fines de semana.

«¿Solo?» La sonrisa ligeramente curvada en las comisuras de Andrómeda se transformó en una tensa línea recta.

—El mío está muerto.

Volvió el silencio. Andrómeda buscó dos tazas, de nuevo en el estante de porcelana mientras sentía que la rabia se apoderaba de ella, poco a poco, pero se controló. Entretanto, Narcisa se encogía en el asiento.

—Mañana será el juicio de Draco —susurró Narcisa.

La viuda de Ted Tonks cerró los ojos, colocó las tazas en la mesa y suspiró.

—Lo sé. Me lo ha contado Harry.

—¿Harry?

—Harry Potter.

Narcisa se puso tensa de repente. Ahora sabía que visitar a Drómeda había sido una idea afortunada. Cuando su hermana sirvió el agua en las tazas y se sentó frente a ella en la mesa, habló atropelladamente:

—Potter habló en mi defensa la semana pasada y gracias a él... ¿Crees que intercederá para ayudar a mi hijo?

Andrómeda saboreó aquel momento de incertidumbre, no sin cierta malicia. Colocó la bolsita de Earl Grey en su taza, alargó la mano sobre la mesa y rodeó con sus dedos el azucarero. Lo acercó hacia sí con parsimonia, con un _inocente_ juego de pestañas y, después, introdujo una cucharilla de plata en el azúcar y lo machacó. Por último, se echó tres cucharadas de azúcar en el té y removió bien el líquido con la cuchara. Lentamente.

—¿Andrómeda?

Andrómeda colocó las manos en torno a la taza para sentir el contacto de la porcelana caliente. Entonces, levantó la vista y miró a su hermana.

—Sí. Harry va a intentar sacarle las castañas del fuego a él también.

Narcisa perdió toda la compostura cuando se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla con tal expresión de alivio y paz, que pareciera que hubiera expirado su último aliento. En ese momento, Andrómeda se preguntó qué diablos hacía la señora Malfoy bajo su techo y por qué la había dejado si quiera pasar. Sentía al monstruo de la envidia corroerle las entrañas de solo pensar en la suerte que había corrido su pequeña Dora mientras que a su sobrino lo absolvían a pesar de llevar tatuada aquella repugnante marca en el antebrazo.

—Narcisa, me empieza a doler la cabeza… ¿Qué quieres de mí? Dímelo y veré qué puedo hacer por ti, pero dilo de una vez.

Narcisa se revolvió, indecisa.

—Necesito quedarme aquí unos días. Me han quitado la casa.

Drómeda arqueó las cejas, incrédula. Aquella era la mentira más gorda que había escuchado jamás.

—No te entiendo, Narcisa, de verdad que no. —La anfitriona elevó la voz—: Llevas veintisiete años sin dirigirme la palabra desde que papá y mamá me echaron de casa. Has fingido no verme si alguna vez te has cruzado conmigo. Te doy asco. Te da asco esta cocina tan pequeña y todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo y con mi marido _sangresucia_ al que los tuyos se encargaron de asesinar a sangre fría. ¿Cómo que necesitas quedarte aquí?

—Eres la única familia que me queda —explicó Narcisa—. Si tú no me ayudas, nadie lo hará.

—Claro que sí. Preséntate en el número 12 de Grimauld Place y el mismísimo Harry Potter le pedirá a tu querido Kreacher que te prepare una habitación con visillos de flores.

—Harry Potter no es mi hermana.

—Oh, no, desde luego que no. ¡Pero, según el árbol genealógico de la muy honorable familia de los Black, yo tampoco! —Andrómeda gritó y le pegó un puñetazo a la mesa con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz y, en ese instante, se escuchó el llanto desconsolado de un bebé proveniente del piso superior.

Narcisa y Andrómeda pegaron un respingo. Inmediatamente después, la señora Tonks se levantó y salió a toda la velocidad de la cocina, subió por las escaleras y recorrió en pasillo del piso superior con cuatro zancadas largas. Teddy, agarrado a los barrotes de la cuna, hipaba y sollozaba, asustado después de aquel grito lleno de rencor que lo había despertado. Andrómeda tomó al niño en brazos e intentó consolarlo, pero no había forma de calmar al pequeño Ted Lupin. Después de todo, ella no era su madre. Dora siempre sabía cómo hacer que el pequeño sonriera…

—Ven con tía Cissy, renacuajo —susurró una voz detrás de Andrómeda.

El niño se olvidó por un momento llorar al ver a aquella extraña de pelo rubio. Teddy entornó los ojos, pero Narcisa Malfoy le sonreía y él quería saber quién era aquella señora. A lo mejor era su mamá disfrazada. Su mamá solía disfrazarse todos los días. Tedy hizo un gorgorito y extendió los brazos hacia Narcisa. Andrómeda, atónita, dejó el niño en brazos de Narcisa casi sin pensar.

—¿Cómo te llamas, canijo? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Teddy se rió al escuchar a aquella bruja hablarle como si fuera tonto y la tiró del pelo.

—Se llama Ted, como mi marido —se le escapó a Andrómeda.

—Te pareces un poco a Draco, Ted —Narcisa sonreía, obnubilada.

«En el blanco de los ojos», pensó Andrómeda.

—Eres igual de chiquitín que él cuando era pequeñito, Ted. Sí, sí, igual que el tío Draco —repetía Narcisa—. ¿No tienes sueño, Teddy? ¡Claro que sí! —Narcisa miró a su hermana de improviso con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Largo, Drómeda!

—¿Qué?

—¡Que te vayas! ¡fus, fus! ¡Fuera! —la espantó Narcisa.

Andrómeda no se sintió con fuerzas para protestar. Salió de la habitación, completamente desconcertada, y una vez en el pasillo, escuchó a su hermana cantar una nana. ¡Cantar! ¿Quién era aquella completa desconocida y qué habían hecho con su hermana! Al poco rato, Narcisa dejó la habitación y se reunió con ella en el descansillo de las escaleras. Se llevó el dedo a los labios para pedir silencio e instó a Andrómeda para que bajaran al piso inferior otra vez.

—Bueno, Andrómeda, me voy —anunció Narcisa con tono de voz cortante y los ojos fríos, como témpanos—. No te entretengo más.

Ahora sí que Andrómeda no entendía nada. Se suponía que todo aquel numerito del instinto maternal era para chantajearla. ¿Se iba a rendir tan pronto? ¿Sin más?

—Bueno, está bien —aceptó Andrómeda y abrió la puerta—. Adiós.

Narcisa le dio la espalda y salió al exterior, dio tres pasos y, de repente, se dio la vuelta.

—Drómeda.

—¿Cissy?

Maldición. Se le había vuelto a escapar. Bueno, ya daba igual. Miró a Narcisa con aire dubitativo y esperó que le pidiera por fin el favor que había venido a buscar. Se hizo esperar. Fuera el favor que fuera, parecía muy gordo, porque no podía soltarlo. Finalmente, su hermana menor, con voz firme y segura, dijo todo cuanto tenía que decirle:

—Siento lo de tu hija.

Y Narcisa Malfoy desapareció en mitad de la noche, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

* * *

**N.d.a. Bueno, este relato es complicado de entender, lo sé y, probablemente, no tenga muy buena acogida, pero a mí me encanta. Por muchas razones. Si el primer relato estaba dedicado a Cris Snape, este es para Granger :).**


	3. Celos

**III**

**Celos**

Mamá decía que el francés de Victoire era _très magnifique_. Había sacado unas notas fantásticas en Hogwarts en su tercer año, anunciaba papá. Qué pelo tan bonito tenía Vicky, parloteaban las primas. Victoire esto, Victoire lo otro. ¡Qué guapa y maravillosa era Victoire!

Dominique pensaba que le iba a explotar la cabeza de tanto oír hablar de la cabeza hueca de su hermana mayor. Entró en su habitación como una exhalación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Pudo escuchar cómo su padre le gritaba que estaba castigada desde el piso inferior, pero le daba igual. ¡Que la castigaran! Corrió y se lanzó sobre su cama —la del edredón de cuadros rosas y verdes— y escondió la cara en un cojín mientras, rabiosa, pataleaba y golpeaba el colchón con los puños.

Cuando se calmó, se incorporó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, todavía abrazada al cojín. Sus ojos buscaron su reflejo en el espejo de la otra parte de la habitación, junto a la cama de la colcha blanca con diminutas flores violetas y un osito de peluche color azul sobre la almohada. «Cursi», pensó Dominique, como cada vez que reparaba en aquel muñeco.

Se miró en el espejo y frunció el ceño al comprobar que su melena cortita color zanahoria seguía exactamente igual que la última vez que le echó un vistazo. No se dio ni cuenta de que el pomo de la puerta se movía mientras se preguntaba por qué sus ojos no podían ser azules, como los de Vicky o Louis. Sin saberse observada, se levantó de la cama y dio un paseo frente al espejo, para verse caminar de perfil. No, sus movimientos no eran tan elegantes como los de doña Perfecta. Ni como los de mamá.

Cogió mucho aire de una vez para tragarse las lágrimas.

—¡Victoire! ¡Victoire! —gritó una vocecita desde la puerta—. ¡Nicky está llorando!

—¡No estoy llorando, Louise! —saltó Dominique al instante, muy enfadada. El muy cotilla de su hermano la había estado espiando desde la puerta. Tenía terminante prohibido entrar en el cuarto de las chicas—. ¡No es verdad!

Un niño de seis años con aspecto de querubín, todo rizos dorados y hoyuelos, se escondió detrás de la puerta y Dominique se limpió los ojos a toda prisa mientras escuchaba el paso apresurado de los pies de su hermana al subir las escaleras. Victoire cruzó el umbral de la puerta poco después y miró a Dominique, preocupada.

—Ey, Nicky, ¿estás bien?

La niña se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

—Estoy perfectamente —contestó de mala manera.

Sin embargo, eso no amedrentó a Victoire Weasley, que se acercó a su hermana de diez años y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Con delicadeza, la empujó hasta lograr sentarla sobre la cama del osito, junto a ella. Dominique no se resistió mucho, pero se negó a mirarla.

—¿Por qué me has tirado del pelo antes? —le preguntó Victoire con voz conciliadora.

—Lo tienes demasiado largo.

—Sí, a lo mejor es verdad —Victoire empezaba a entender el problema e, inconscientemente, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hermana, lentamente, con ternura—. ¿Sabes? Se me ocurre una idea. ¿Qué tal si me cortas el pelo?

—¿Qué? —Dominique miró a su hermana con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Lo tengo muy largo —le recordó Victoire—. Necesita un corte. ¡Louis, tijeras!

—¡Tijeras! —gritó Louis desde el pasillo y ambas hermanas lo oyeron correr a su cuarto. Seguro que iba a rebuscar en todos sus estuches hasta encontrar unas. Enseguida lo volvieron a ver asomarse por el resquicio de la puerta entreabierta y sonreír de oreja a oreja, muy satisfecho de sí mismo mientras alzaba un par de tijeras en el aire—. ¡Tijeras!

Dominique sonrió.

Victoire se levantó y se aproximó a la puerta y cogió al niño de la mano y lo llevó de nuevo con la pelirroja, a quien Louis hizo entrega de las tijeras. Victoire se sentó en el suelo, justo delante de Dominique y de espaldas a ella.

—Corta —ordenó Victoire con seguridad.

Dominique, temblorosa, tomó un mechón rubio de la melena de su hermana, abrió las tijeras, colocó el mechón entre filo y filo y… se detuvo.

—Mamá me va a matar si te corto el pelo.

—Corta —repitió Victoire, muy tranquila.

Dominique asintió primero. Después, volvió a centrarse en las tijeras y… No, no podía hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza horizontalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nicky va a llorar —recalcó Louis y, entonces, Victoire se volvió a mirar a Dominique con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No es verdad —gimió Dominique—. ¡Lo siento, Vicky! Tú no tienes el pelo demasiado largo. Es que yo… yo… yo no tengo el pelo tan bonito como tú o como mamá y me daba envidia y luego papá me ha regañado y…

Y Dominique se echó a llorar definitivamente, muy avergonzada e incapaz de cortarle el pelo a su hermana, por muy veela que fuera. Victoire se levantó y la abrazó inmediatamente, sin decir nada. Porque a veces, sobran las palabras.

—A mí me gusta tu pelo rojo como el fuego —aventuró a decir Louis y a Dominique se le escapó una risita casi inaudible.

—A mí también, enano. —añadió Victoire—. A mí también.

* * *

N.d.a

Dedicado a mi hermano Jaime.

Y con este capítulo, muy breve como ves, termino la primera parte del fic. La segunda parte se llamará _Maternidad_.


	4. Memoria

**Segunda parte: Maternidad**

I

Memoria

Ella nacía todos los días al despertarse, como el más puro de los seres. Su rutina era siempre la misma, pero experimentaba todo como la primera vez. Después de abrir los ojos, la levantaban y, entonces, dejaba que la ducharan, que enjabonaran su pelo corto con cariño y luego, la lavaran a conciencia para que pudiera sentirse limpita el resto del día. Después, unas manos cariñosas la envolvían en una toalla y alguien le hablaba con palabras que no entendía, pero que sonaban alegres y la animaban para comenzar la jornada.

A continuación, la ayudaban a vestirse y le llevaban el desayuno a la cama. Entonces, aparecía un hombre guapísimo y ella, todos y cada uno de los días, se sorprendía al encontrarlo porque nunca antes había visto a nadie tan atractivo. Era callado, como ella, pero la saludaba con los ojos y con la sonrisa. «¿Te conozco?», le hubiera gustado preguntar a ella, pero no sabía cómo. Se sentía dichosa de todas maneras.

Pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, mirándose y sonriéndose hasta la hora de dormir. Jugarían a veces, escucharían los cuentos ininteligibles de las señoras de blanco que les daban un beso antes de dormir y, con la cena, a veces, les daban un chicle droble después del postre. No es que ella supiera lo que era un chicle droble, por supuesto, pero el envoltorio era maravilloso: tenía colores muy llamativos, muy distintos a los de las paredes de la habitación donde ella vivía.

Así que, no mascaba el chicle, solo les quitaba el envoltorio y los guardaba todos. Sabía que algún día, antes de darse cuenta, volvería ese niño de la cara redonda y a él le gustarían mucho todos esos colores, tanto como a ella. Cada tarde fraguaba siempre el mismo plan: le daría uno solo, claro, para que volviera pronto a visitarla y, entonces, le daría otro más.

Aquel mismo día, vino y volvió a hacerla sentirse extraña: triste y contenta a la vez. Qué curioso, pero es que era tan bonito ver que el niño de cara redonda había crecido un poquito más cada vez que venía. En realidad, nunca comprendía lo que le contaba el niño de la cara redonda cuando iba a verla con la señora del sombrero espeluznante. No, pero Alice siempre lo tenía presente, a diferencia de todo lo demás, e intuía que eso era muy, muy importante.

* * *

N.d.a Para Dama :)


	5. Sacrificio

Daisy era una mujer de extraordinaria belleza y extraordinarias ideas. Xeno se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo conocido (y por conocer) porque ella le hubiera regalado su corazón y la criatura más exquisita de todo cuanto existía (aun más que un snorkack de cuernos arrugados): su hija. La niña era el vivo retrato de su madre, por supuesto: ambas tenían los mismos ojos azules y cristalinos, acuosos como una hermosa pecera; el mismo cabello fino y liso, rubio como las espigas de trigo en la época de la cosecha; la misma piel blanca e inmaculada, pálida y suave, como la luz tenue de la…

—¡Luna! —gritó Daisy mientras corría tras la pequeña que, entre risas, intentaba esconderse entre los árboles—. Vuelve inmediatamente. Vas a conocer al verdadero monstruo de las cosquillas…

Madre e hija jugaban descalzas en el jardín, risueñas y despreocupadas, sin acordarse siquiera de las ciruelas dirigibles. Xenophilius Lovegood las vigilaba desde la ventana, fascinado.

En realidad, caía la tarde y empezaba a refrescar, así que, por fin, se decidió a salir a buscarlas e interrumpirlas, mal que le pesara. En cuanto, salió al exterior, cargado con las prendas de abrigo, Luna asomó la cabeza detrás del abedul grande con curiosidad. Entonces, Daisy aprovechó para sorprenderla por detrás y la rodeó con sus brazos. Luna echó la cabeza hacia arriba todo lo que pudo para encontrarse con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su madre, lo que la hizo sentirse muy feliz. Aunque con algo de frío.

Para eso estaba papá, claro, que en cuanto las alcanzó, la obligó a ponerse un jersey de punto enorme que le llegaba hasta los pies y olía a mamá. A Daisy, Xeno le colocó una toquilla de lana fina sobre los hombros desnudos y ella se lo agradeció con un beso en la mejilla.

—La cena está lista, churufleta —le comunicó él con una mirada idiota que a ella siempre se le antojaba encantadora.

—Lo siento, paraflín, ahora tengo que trabajar —suspiró ella. Tendría que haber estado en el laboratorio en vez de danzar por el jardín con Luna, pero también le gustaba dedicar tiempo a su hija y, como trabajaba en casa, a veces se permitía saltarse sus propios horarios—, pero quizás, después de acostar a Luna, podemos… —la joven le guiñó un ojo— cenar juntos.

—¿Has oído, canija? —murmuró el señor Lovegood mientras se agachaba y se ponía a la altura de su hija—. Hoy tenemos cena exprés.

—¡Bien! —exclamó la niña corriendo de nuevo hacia la casa, sin tener idea de lo que era una cena exprés, pero muy emocionada de todas maneras.

—Bobo —le regañó Daisy con dulzura mientras se apoyaba sobre el costado de su marido para ver a la chiquitina dando brincos a los lejos.

Los dos regresaron de la mano al hogar, mientras la tarde caía sobre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, tras el último intercambio de miradas, Daisy Lovegood bajó los escalones que llevaban a su adorado laboratorio. Siempre le había gustado inventar, crear e innovar y ahora que gozaban de cierta prosperidad económica gracias a las ventas del Quisquilloso, Xeno le había regalado aquel fabuloso estudio para que pudiera seguir investigando.

Hasta el momento, sus invenciones les habían dado varias alegrías en su cuenta común en Gringotts y, en ese momento, estaba experimentado con la pólvora muggle para hacer una «nube de estrellas para fiestas y grandes ocasiones». Se le había ocurrido hacía ya varios años, a raíz de las celebraciones de la victoria sobre Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes, cuando Dedalus Digle, un buen amigo de la familia, había hecho volar estrellas fugaces sobre Kent. Lo que Daisy quería era unos polvos mágicos que, tras una explosión controlada, quedaran suspendidos en el aire y refulgieran con destellos plateados o incluso de colores. A su querido esposo, su paraflín, le había parecido una «idea extraordinaria».

Sacó la varita, una vez hubo bajado al sótano, y encendió varias velas aquí y allá y quedó a la vista una sala desastrosa, llena de trasto, tanto en el suelo como en las veinte mesas de todos los tamaños aglutinadas de forma caótica; apenas había espacio para pasar entre unas y otras. Sonrió Daisy porque le encantaba el desorden; no se sentía inspirada en espacios armoniosos.

Mientras pensaba en el cumpleaños de Luna y en lo mucho que le iba a gustar la nube de estrellas si conseguía acabarla a tiempo, revisó las probetas de cristal, los calderos y los fluidos que llevaba meses elaborando y, por último, se dirigió a su tanque de pólvora con un tarro lleno de una sustancia verde y viscosa que parecía mermelada de ciruela. Vació el contenido sobre la pólvora y puso el tanque sobre una placa metálica.

—_Aquamenti_ —murmuró apuntando el tanque con la varita y un chorro de agua salió disparado.

La sustancia verde y viscosa, que no eran otra cosa que mocos de trol y sangre de dragón (Daisy siempre le echaba sangre de dragón a todo, por si acaso descubría algún nuevo uso interesante), empezaba a hacer sus efectos y se fundía con aquel polvillo negro.

Distraída, alargó la mano hacia una mesilla a su derecha y agarró un gran cucharón para remover el contenido del tanque, sin darse cuenta de que había golpeado una vela con el mango y esta hasta había caído al suelo sobre un par de papeles con anotaciones…

—¿Qué es esto? —se escuchó una vocecita infantil.

La señora Lovegood se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada, y vio a su hija cerrar la puerta del laboratorio y señalar una caja de cristal vacía y cerrada sobre una banqueta de madera. Se olvidó por completo de su experimento, dejó la varita sobre la placa metálica y se acercó a Luna con una sonrisa serena.

—Son nargles —explicó—. Cinco para ser exactos. Tu padre los cazó hace unos días. Mi próximo experimento consistirá en volverlos visibles y ya tengo un par de ideas… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y la cena?

—Papá me ha dicho que te traiga el postre —respondió la pequeña y le enseñó un plato con una magdalena de chocolate que llevaba en la mano derecha. Daisy se rio de sí misma; de tan atolondrada que era, ni la había visto. Entretanto, la pequeña volvió a fijarse en la jaula de nargles—. No tiene agujeros para respirar —señaló Luna, preocupada.

—Es que los nargles no respiran, princesa, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Mejor para ellos —opinó Luna—. Aquí huele fatal.

Daisy se extrañó y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía razón. Olía mucho a…

—Humo —susurró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. Luna, sal de aquí.

Sin embargo, Luna, se quedo donde estaba sin comprender mientras su madre giraba sobre sus talones y veía como las llamas devoraban los muebles a una velocidad vertiginosa, peligrosamente cerca del tanque. Intentó acercarse, pero una cortina de fuego se levantó de repente entre ella y la mezcla, partiendo la habitación en dos. Su mente se puso a funcionar a toda velocidad: seguramente alguna de sus pócimas habría avivado el incendio y, por eso, todo iba tan rápido. Se reprochó su estupidez al dejar la varita junto al tanque...

Miró asustada a Luna. En sus ojos bailaban también aquellas terribles lenguas de fuego.

—¡Sal, Luna, sal!

En el momento en que Luna abrió la puerta, Daisy se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, que aunque Luna echara a correr escaleras arriba el infierno la perseguiría cuando la mezcla explotara. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, desesperada, hasta toparse con un cajón de viejos inventos y tuvo una idea. Juraría que todavía conservaba una de sus _gomibuja para todas las ocasiones_...

Se lanzó a por él. Entre toses, lo abrió y sacó una especie de gominola roja del tamaño de una canica. Maldita sea. Solo quedaba una. Lo sintió mucho por Luna cuando tomó aquella decisión, pero Daisy Lovegood tenía prioridades.

Corrió hacia su hija, que seguía plantada delante de la puerta abierta. Como si estuviera esperándola. Como si no fuera a irse sin ella.

Sin embargo, eso no iba a ser posible.

—Lo siento, Luna —se disculpó Daisy mientras le metía la gominola en la boca a toda prisa—. Traga y haz lo que te digo —Luna tragó—. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. A la de tres, cierra los ojos, ¿vale? Ya verás que bonito. Una, dos y tres.

Luna los cerró. Transcurrió solo un segundo y de pronto oyó un estruendo que la obligó a taparse los oídos. No obstante, el miedo atenazó su corazón al dejar de sentir el tacto cálido de las manos de su madre en los brazos. Abrió los párpados.

Se encontraba dentro de una burbuja plateada y, por un instante, solo un instante, la pequeña quedó maravillada ante una preciosa nube de polvo nacarado y brillante. Su madre había dicho la verdad. Era muy bonito.

* * *

N.d.a. Para mi madre.

En realidad, soy imbécil porque he mirado los datos DESPUÉS y resulta que Luna tenía nueve años cuando ocurrió el accidente (aquí aparece mucho más pequeña) y, además, resulta que fue un hechizo el que salió mal y rebotó contra la señora Lovegood. Lo siento porque mi versión no es muy canon y la construí en base a lo que recordaba y no a los datos del libro... :(


	6. Alegría

**6. Alegría**

—Señora Weasley, tiene cita en San Mungo dentro de una hora, ¿se acuerda? —la avisó esa mañana Shirley, su eficiente secretaria.

Hermione levantó la cabeza de su montaña de pergaminos y suspiró. Cierto, tenía que hacerse una revisión de sanación urgente. Sospechaba que había podido pillar algo en Bucarest porque últimamente no se encontraba demasiado bien; le costaba concentrarse en el trabajo por un cansancio inexplicable y le habían salido unos extraños granitos en… Hermione agachó la cabeza hasta rozar la barbilla con el cuello y echó un vistazo curioso por debajo del escote de la camisa; tenía los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Sin embargo, enseguida volvió a elevar la vista y miró a ambos lados, tensa, como si temiera que alguien la hubiera pillado _infraganti_. Shirley la miraba con sorpresa por debajo de sus gafas de montura rosa.

—Señora Weasley, ¿va todo bien?

Hermione se sonrojó y asintió con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes, Shirley, no te preocupes. —Hermione se atusó la túnica—. Gracias por avisarme.

—No hay de qué.

Todavía un poco abochornada, Hermione volvió a dedicar toda su atención a la redacción de la nueva Carta de Libertades y Derechos de los Elfos Domésticos, por la que su Departamento había estado luchando con tanto ahínco en los últimos tres meses. Si conseguían el visto bueno del Ministro, sería posible lanzar una nueva ley de defensa para los elfos para garantizarles una vida digna y… ¿Qué era aquel olor?

—Buenos días, Hermione —la saludó una voz familiar. Percy Weasley, el secretario del Ministro de Magia, la sonreía mientras dejaba sobre el escritorio los informes confidenciales que le había solicitado el día anterior.

—Gracias, Percy —respondió ella antes de arrugar la nariz y replicar—. ¿Y ese perfume?

—¿No te gusta? Es _muggle_. Me lo he puesto para sorprender a Audrey. _Raco Pabán_ o algo así.

Hermione se hubiera conmovido por la sonrisa embobada del pelirrojo al mencionar a su prometida, de no ser por aquel aroma tan intenso, que le obligó a cubrirse la nariz y ordenar con voz nasal:

—No te acerques.

Percy abrió los ojos como platos, anonadado. No es que tuviera especial predilección por aquella fragancia. De hecho, le parecía un poco fuerte para su gusto, pero nadie en la Oficina del Ministro había reaccionado como su cuñada. Y luego decían que él era un exagerado… Se giró sobre sus talones, un poco ofendido, y salió por dónde había venido. A Hermione le hubiera gustado disculparse, pero empezaba a sentirse algo mareada, así que se levantó y pasó por delante de Shirley, aun con la nariz tapada. La secretaria, perpleja, dejó pasar dos segundos antes de levantarse y seguirla por el pasillo hasta el ascensor.

—¿Adónde va, señora Weasley?

—A tomar un poco el aire —contestó Hermione deshaciendo la pinza de la nariz por miedo a hacer más el ridículo.

El ascensor se abrió de repente y, para colmo de males, en su interior le esperaba su peor pesadilla. Una sonrisa escalofriante afloró a los labios de Michael Mugrus, pluma viperina del Profeta, nueva adquisición y columnista estrella, emperrado, cómo no, en desenmascarar a la cabeza del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica como la mayor hipócrita del siglo XXI. Hermione ya no se dejaba engañar por la expresión angelical e inocente del imberbe Michael, recién graduado en Howarts. Ni por los ojos verdes, ni por aquella sonrisa al más puro estilo Lockart o esos rizos negros tan adorables. En gran parte porque, en sus últimos e insidiosos artículos, había insinuado que ella poseía una fábrica secreta en el sótano de su casa en la que explotaba a los elfos que habían dejado libremente a sus familias desde que ella comenzó con la campaña P.E.D.D.O. Es más, había llegado a detestarlo.

Él salió del ascensor y ella entró y pulsó todos los botones con la mano, desesperada por escapar de aquel muchacho incansable que, desgraciadamente, introdujo el pie entre las puertas justo antes de que estas se cerraran por completo. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué quiere, Mugrus?

—Solo quería entrevistarla, señora Weasley. ¿Sabe que acabo de cruzarme con su cuñado? Venía de hablar con usted, ¿no? Parecía algo enfadado. ¿Problemas familiares?

—Serán cosas suyas, Michael. Me consta que tiene usted una imaginación galopante.

—Ya… ¿Adónde va? ¿A ver a charlar un rato con Harry Potter, el auror? Sabemos que está usted muy bien relacionada… Por cierto, la firma del señor Potter figura en su lista a favor de la libertad de los elfos domésticos. ¿No tiene el señor Potter un elfo a su servicio? ¿Un tal Kreacher?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se negó a contestar. Salieron del ascensor en el atrio donde, muy oportunamente, esperaba un fotógrafo del profeta, amigo del indeseable que no dejó de acosarla a preguntas en su camino hacia la salida. Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué estaba comiendo el tipo de la cámara? ¿Un bocadillo de gambas? Buf, qué olor tan, tan, tan, pero tan desagradable. Mucho peor que el de Paco Rabán… Esta vez se llevó la mano a la boca al comenzar a sentir las náuseas y anduvo más rápido, perseguida por aquel acosador y su maldito compañero devorador de marisco… Le dio una arcada sin dejar de caminar. No miró por dónde iba y se chocó con un hombre alto enfundado en una túnica violeta y cuando alzó la vista, comprobó con horror que no era otro que Kingsley. Y, justo entonces, sintió el tufillo de las malditas gambas otra vez y vomitó. Vomitó al Ministro de Magia sobre los zapatos y la túnica, en el mismísimo atrio del Ministerio, delante de todo el mundo. Peor aún, delante de Michael Mugrus.

—¡Chuck! ¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Saca una foto! —escuchó decir a aquella sabandija, pero ella no podía reaccionar. Solo podía mirar a Shakelbot con la boca manchada de vómito y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, intentando balbucir una disculpa apropiada.

Él Ministro también se había quedado mudo.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —consiguió decir Kingsley, por fin. Ella negó con la cabeza—. A lo mejor has comido algo en mal estado. Deberías ver a un sanador. —Entonces, se fijó en los periodistas y les clavó una mirada cargada de desprecio—. Ustedes dos, largo. No tienen permiso para estar aquí hoy, Mugrus y compañía y sepan que daré parte al Profeta.

El mago sacó la varita del cinto y con un hechizo sencillo de limpieza, arregló el desaguisado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella se lo agradeció con la mirada, pero vio marcharse a Mugrus con una expresión triunfante en la cara que no le gustó nada de nada. Antes de desaparecer en una de las chimeneas, Michael añadió:

—¡Mi colega Skeeter le manda saludos, Weasley!

Y entonces supo con toda claridad que aquel era uno de los días más humillantes de su carrera laboral.

Poco después, salía del Ministerio y se apareció a las puertas del hospital mágico de Londres, segura de que los dragones del hermano de su esposo debían de haberle contagiado algo espantoso. Cabizbaja, se acercó al escaparate de los abandonados almacenes Purge y Downse S.A., permanentemente cerrados por reformas y le comentó brevemente al maniquí del pichi verde el motivo de su visita:

—Creo que he pillado un virus gástrico mágico cuando estuve en Rumanía el mes pasado visitando a mi cuñado, que trabaja con dragones.

El maniquí se movió inmediatamente y Hermione se apresuró a atravesar el cristal, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba. Tras acceder al vestíbulo de san Mungo, con sus extraños ruidos rechinantes, que siempre le ponían los pelos de punta, se acercó a información en el que la recepcionista atendía a un señor con bigote; se puso a la cola y no tuvo que esperar mucho a que llegara su turno.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Buenos días. Creo que tengo cita a las doce y cuarto. Mi nombre es Hermione Weasley.

—Un segundito. —La recepcionista repasó una lista que tenía sobre el escritorio y asintió con la cabeza—. Muy bien. La doctora Davies le espera en la segunda planta. Sala tres, puerta cinco.

—Gracias.

Hermione se dirigió entonces a la segunda planta, la correspondiente a Virus Mágicos y nada más llegar, suspiró al ver que la sala tres estaba a tope de gente. Perdería un montón de horas de trabajo ahí mentida. Desde luego, en qué hora se le habría ocurrido a Ron ir a Rumanía. Bueno, la verdad es que había disfrutado muchísimo en la escapada del fin de semana y mentiría si dijera que se arrepentía de las noches que habían pasado en el hotel. Oh no, ni un poquito.

—¿Hermione Weasley? —preguntó una bruja y morena en la puerta número cinco. ¡Qué suerte! No había tenido ni que sentarse un minuto.

Pasó a la consulta de la doctora Davies, que se le antojaba terriblemente familiar. Se sentó frente a su mesa y echó un vistazo alrededor, prestando especial atención a los diplomas de la pared: un título en sanación por la Academia de Sanadores San Mungo, varios títulos en cursillos sobre Enfermedades Contagiosas…

—Ejem —tosió la doctora Davies—. Dígame, ¿cuál es el problema?

Hermione pegó un respingo y la miró entonces. Sin querer, leyó entonces la placa de la bata blanca de la sanadora y cayó por fin en la cuenta.

—¡Oh! Vaya, usted es Tracy Davies —Exclamó sonriente—. Estudiábamos juntas en Hogwarts en el mismo curso. ¿verdad?

—Sí —confirmó la sanadora—. Entonces, ¿cree que ha cogido un virus peligroso, señora Weasley?

—Ajá. En Rumanía. Mi cuñado trabaja con dragones y fuimos a visitarlo.

—¡Vaya! Qué interesante y… ¿Se vacunó antes de ir a Rumanía?

—Pues no, la verdad es que no.

—Muy mal hecho —Tracey arrugó la nariz—. A ver, ¿cuáles son sus síntomas? No me gustaría nada ponerla en cuarentena, señora Weasley…

—Pues mire, me noto cansada y mi olfato se ha intensificado mucho, como el de un dragón. Tanto que hasta me entran nauseas a veces. Hoy he vomitado. Y me han salido unos granitos muy raros en el pecho alrededor de… ¿Le ocurre algo?

Tracy Davies había puesto los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza, como si quisiera matar a alguien.

—Señora Weasley, no tiene ningún virus.

—¿Ah no?

—No. A ver, corríjame si me equivoco. Usted se fue con su esposo a Rumanía. ¿A que sí?

—Pues sí, sí, claro, fuimos a vera mi cuñado…

—Ya. A ver a su cuñado. Presumo que también estarían a solas de vez en cuando, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, claro. No íbamos a estar pegados a Charlie todo el rato…

—Sí, pero cuando digo a solas, señora Weasley, me refiero a que tuvo sus ratos de intimidad con su marido. ¿Un fin de semana romántico?

Hermione se puso roja como un tomate.

—Bueno, sí, pero no entiendo…

—Enhorabuena, señora Weasley, es usted mamá —la interrumpió Tracey cerrando su ficha de archivos de golpe.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Mamá, Hermione, mamá. Está usted embarazada —sonrió Tracey Davies—. Bueno, debería preguntar a un experto de verdad. Ya sabe que mi especialidad no es la Ginecología, pero presenta muchos síntomas de postconcepción y le aseguro que no presenta patologías víricas.

—Oh.

Hermione se llevó una mano al vientre y abrió los ojos como platos. Cinco minutos más tarde salía de san Mungo, totalmente conmocionada. Paseó por las calles de Londres como si lo hiciera por primera vez: completamente desorientada.

«Embarazada.»

Poco a poco, la embargaron distintas emociones, una tras de otra y cada una más acuciante que la anterior. No supo decidirse por ninguna de ellas. Aún.

«Embarazada.»

Entonces, se fijó en una librería muggle y vio la luz. Perfecto. Tenía que comprarse libros. ¡Un montón de libros! Libros sobre embarazos, libros sobre maternidad, libros sobre bebés, libros de psicología infantil, libros de nutrición, libros sobre adolescentes… ¿Adolescentes? ¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Solo estaba…

«Embarazada»,

—No —dijo en voz alta y se detuvo antes de entrar en la librería—. Lo primero es lo primero. Voy a buscar una farmacia, me voy a comprar un text de embarazo y voy a asegurarme de que estoy…

«Embarazada».

Tenía que hablar con alguien, un amigo que pudiera asesorarla. Harry ya tenía experiencia como padre, podría contarle un montón de cosas, podría… ¡Pero Ron primero! Ron tenía que saberlo. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Ron? ¿Y qué le iba a decir? «Ron, vas a ser padre. ¡Estoy…!

«Embarazada.»

De pronto, de solo imaginarse el momento en que pudiera contárselo a su marido, le embargó la emoción más poderosa de todas. Se llevó las manos al vientre, se miró la tripa y una oleada de cariño la sacudió con fuerza. Levantó la vista de nuevo con una sonrisa nueva, llena de gratitud, asombro y genuina alegría.

—La hemos pillado con las manos en la masa, Weasley —musitó una voz familiar a tres palmos de ella. Enfocó la vista y se encontró con, nada más y nada menos, que Michael Mugrus, con su fiel cámara a la zaga y una expresión de triunfo desconcertante—. Reconozco los síntomas: Vómitos, mareos, mirada perdida, sonrisa de idiota. ¡Drogas, usted toma drogas! ¡

Hermione miró al jovenzuelo con infinita ternura sin escuchar ni una sola pamplina más sobre su presunta falta de profesionalidad. Pobre niño. ¿Cómo lo miraría su madre todas las mañanas al salir de casa? «¡Ese cabeza loca!», diría seguramente. ¿Sería su bebé un cabeza loca también? Puede que sí. Bueno, ella lo querría de todas maneras.

Hermione dio tres pasos hacia él, volvió a sonreír y, para gran sorpresa de Michael (y de Chuk, el fotógrafo), se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, contenta como nunca en la vida de poder exclamar, emocionada:

—¡Estoy embarazada, Mugrus! ¡Estoy embarazada!

Lo estrujó entre sus brazos, con fuerza y pasado un segundo, a él se le escapó una risita. Aunque ella no se dio cuenta, se había sonrojado. Michael le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Hermione, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la buena noticia y, finalmente, se aclaró la garganta y manifestó su parecer:

—Vaya, señora Weasley, enhorabuena.

* * *

N.d.a. Dedicado a Shirley Vulturi, porque su nick es el primero que se me pasó por la cabeza al comenzar a escribir este fic :)

p.d. ¿Se ha notado que odio Paco Rabán? xD


	7. Protección

**Parte III**

**PATERNIDAD**

**7. Protección**

**I**

Percival Dumbledore soltó una estridente carcajada cuando Aberforth se tiró sobre él al grito de ‹‹¡A por papá!››. Sentado en la butaca, se defendió con un calculado ataque de cosquillas y escuchó las risas y chillidos de aquel pillastre de nueve años, que intentaba resistirse y se retorcía sobre su regazo, como un pez recién pescado. El niño era todavía indisciplinado e impetuoso, quizás, muy distinto del muchachito de centelleantes ojos azules sentado en el sillón de Kendra, que componía en ese momento una mueca de fastidio. Albus dejó a un lado su ejemplar de Historia de Hogwarts con el ceño fruncido y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Quieres estarte quiero de una vez, Ab? ¡Estoy intentado concentrarme!

Su hermano, como de costumbre, no le hizo el menor caso y siguió intentando luchar contra su padre con escasos resultados. Desde que Al había vuelto del colegio, sus dos hijos varones no dejaban de pelearse por tonterías, pero a Percival aquellas riñas fraternales no le quitaban el sueño. Al fin y al cabo, todavía eran muy pequeños para aceptar sus diferencias de temperamento; Albus fuera, tal vez, demasiado intelectual para comprender aún a Ab, que era todo nervio y corazón. Ya tendrían la oportunidad de aprender el uno del otro cuando crecieran (o eso esperaba el señor Dumbledore).

Albus, enfurruñado, volvió a esconderse detrás del libro.

—Percival, querido, está lista la cena. ¿Podrías salir a buscar a Ariana? Creo que está en el jardín —escuchó a la voz de su mujer desde la cocina.

—Enseguida voy —contestó Percival mientras se quitaba a Ab de encima.

—¡Voy contigo, papá!

—No, tú y Albus vais a ayudar a mamá a poner la mesa.

—¡Jo! —protestó Ab, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Has oído, Albus? —Percival alzó la voz para asegurarse de que su hijo mayor se daba también por aludido.

Albus resopló por toda respuesta, dejó el enorme tomo sobre una mesa de caoba y se levantó a regañadientes. Él y Ab arrastraron los pies por igual a la hora de ir a echar una mano a su madre. ‹‹Por lo menos, los dos son igual de gruñones››, se consoló su padre. Se atusó la túnica púrpura y se dirigió a la puerta trasera que daba al patio. Se le encogió el corazón al descubrir que la dulde Ariana no estaba allí. Salió al exterior a grandes zancadas y miró detrás de los árboles, confundido. Nada. Frunció el ceño y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se dirigió entonces a la puertecilla en el centro de la valla que rodeaba el jardín de los Dumbledore y levantó la cancela para salir al inmenso parque al que daba la parte de atrás de su casa.

No habría sido capaz de encontrarla entonces de no escuchar aquel grito de dolor... Alarmado, corrió entonces tomando el camino de la derecha en dirección a aquella voz perdida en la distancia. La encontró detrás de unos matorrales: una criatura de seis años tendida en el suelo, con la cara ensangrentada y llena de moratones. La niña, rubia y frágil, sollozaba bajito con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Ariana! —gritó Percival arrodillándose junto a su hija, más asustado de lo que había estado en toda su vida. La tomó entre sus brazos con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz y le susurró que todo iba a salir bien.

—Papá —murmuró la niña, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas y llenos de lágrimas—. Papá. Papá. Papá...

—Mi niña, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí...

—Papá, papá, papá —repetía ella sin descanso, mientras se agarraba a la única de su padre con desesperación.

Ariana, su risueña y parlanchina Airana ya no parecía capaz de decir nada más. Percival sintió un nudo en la garganta. Quizás había estado llamándolo minutos antes y él no la había oído ni acudido en su auxilio. No había podido protegerla.

¡No! ¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Si hacia una hora la había visto jugar con sus muñecas y estaba a salvo y tranquila y alegre y bien! Maldita sea, ¿qué había pasado para dejar a Ariana en aquel estado?

—Ya estoy aquí, Ariana, estoy contigo —susurró él otra vez con impotencia.

Ariana rompió a llorar. Más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte hasta que sus gemidos se oyeron por todo el parque. Percival sintió que algo dentro de él se había roto.

—No hay truco —musitó Ariana, que empezaba a calmarse, pero seguía traumatizada—. No hay ningún truco.

Percival quedó desconcertado por un segundo. ¿Truco? ¿De qué hablaba la niña? De pronto, todo quedó en silencio y sus sentidos se agudizaron... Entonces, escuchó aquellas risas a lo lejos y todo adquirió sentido.

—¡Le hemos dado su merecido por mentirosa! ¿Verdad que sí, Mike? ¿Verdad que sí, colega? ¿Verdad que sí?

—Que sí, Johny, qué pesado eres, macho.

—¡Sí, eres un pesado, Johny tío!—se escuchó una tercera voz.

Percival se puso en pie de golpe, con la niña en brazos. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de repente y en su mirada del azul del cielo aparecieron nubes de tormenta.

En realidad, lo único que lo detenía en ese momento para ceder a la ira era la personita que seguía llorando sin parar, aferrada a él como si la simple idea de quedarse sola la aterrorizara. Solo Ariana entre él y los desalmados que la habían atacado.

De pronto, se percató de una presencia tras él y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con una mujer alta, delgada y de expresión adusta. Kendra ahogó un grito de horror al ver a la niña.

—¡Ariana! ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Percival! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

La miró sin creerse apenas aquel sentido de la oportunidad de su esposa. La señora Dumbledore había empalidecido súbitamente al ver al cría. Percival supuso que él debía presentar un aspecto similar.

Respiró despacio y con fuerza, tratando de guardarse la rabia para las personas adecuadas. Deslizó el cuerpecito de Ariana en brazos de Kendra y masculló con voz grave y siniestra:

—Sea lo que sea, no volverá a pasar.

Percival se desapareció en aquel instante y Kendra se quedó con su hija pequeña en brazos, desorientada. Dejó pasar un instante.

—¿Percival? ¡Percival! —chilló Kendra, presa del pánico—. ¡PERCIVAL!

Nadie contestó, pero mientras Kendra regresaba a casa, con el corazón en un puño e intentando dominar la angustia que amenazada con apoderarse de ella, escuchó tres gritos. Tres gritos aislados, uno detrás de otro y después... silencio.

**II**

—Tiene dos minutos, señora Dumbledore. Solo dos minutos.

—Gracias.

Percival escuchó la voz de su mujer al otro lado de la celda, pero no levantó la cabeza. No se sentía capaz de mirar a su esposa a la cara. No después de lo que había hecho, no después de haberse dejado llevar por el dolor, por aquella furia vehemente, por aquella cólera descarnada, por la venganza. Una venganza que lo había traicionado, que lo había llevado hasta aquel maldito sótano en el Ministerio de Magia, que se lo había quitado todo.

—¡Percival! —la escuchó gritar al otro lado de los barrotes—. ¡Percival, soy yo! ¡Soy Kendra! Mírame, por favor, Percival, te lo suplico.

Percival tomó aire y finalmente, clavó los ojos en su esposa, con expresión fatigada, triste y descorazonadora. Ella introdujo un brazo entre los barrotes y lo tendió hacia él y él, sintiéndose perdido y solo, cedió a su instinto y tocar aquella mano aunque fuera durante un minuto y escasos segundos, a pesar de que la culpa le hacía sentirse indigno del calor de Kendra. Entrelazaron los dedos y a ella se le escapó una lágrima solitaria, que se deslizó de modo fugaz por su mejilla.

—Lo siento, Kendra, he sido un...

—Shhh, tranquilo... —Kendra parecía tener dificultades para respirar—. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, Percival —murmuró ella—. No es fácil... Escucha, esta tarde en el juicio... No puedes decir, no puedes decir por qué fuiste detrás de aquellos _muggles_, ¿me oyes?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó, perplejo, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Si digo la verdad puede que me rebajen la pena y...

Entonces, a través de aquella mano, sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Los ojos verdes de Kendra buscaron los de Percival y él supo lo que tenía que hacer. Ella abrió su mente y él entró a través de ella y leyó a través de la legeremancia todo cuanto ella quería ocultar a las autoridades. Lo vio todo. De pronto, Kendra rompió el contacto visual y apartó la mano y dijo en voz alta:

—Porque la pureza de sangre no está bien vista hoy día, cariño.

Entonces, Percival comprendió.

**III**

—Se le condena a cadena perpetua en Azkaban, señor Dumbledore —sentenció el secretario del Ministro—. ¿Algo que alegar en su defensa?

—No —respondió secamente Percival Dumbledore y ante la mirada extrañada de los miembros del Wizengamot, sonrió.

Había sentido el regocijo de los dementores que lo escoltaban al dar su respuesta, pero al pensar que Ariana estaba en casa y a salvo, con los suyos, se dijo a sí mismo que, si tuviera su varita, habría tenido fortaleza de sobra para su mejor patronus.

Una lágrina resbaló por la mejilla de su Kendra que, desde las gradas, contemplaba todo en silencio.

* * *

_N.d.a. Para Aida, para Marta, para Dreu..._

No estoy del todo satisfecha con este relato, pero bueno...


	8. Orgullo

8. Orgullo

La mano le tembló y la pluma se le resbaló de entre los dedos.

Qué paradoja: después de redactar miles de informes superfluos y rutinarios para el Ministerio, tenía que elaborar un discurso sobre su tema favorito y se quedaba sin palabras. De su boca se escapó una risita cargada de amargura antes de sonarse la nariz con el pañuelo de tela que siempre guardaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta. Se humedeció los labios, arrugó la nariz, pestañeó y se recolocó las gafas de lectura. Entonces, miró fijamente el pergamino en blanco y deseó, por millonésima vez, no tener nada que escribir.

De pronto, notó las callosas manos de su mujer en los hombros y toda su espalda se relajó. Ella no dijo nada. Aquel contacto cálido no era más que un gesto de cariño, de comprensión en el que sobraban añadidos, uno de tantos otros que habían compartido a lo largo de los años de matrimonio. Menos mal que tenía a Aurora.

—No puedo, no soy capaz —confesó él con pesar.

—No pasa nada, Amos —murmuró ella con voz cansada.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, los recuerdos regresaron de su mundo perdido y le permitieron verlo una vez más frente a él, un niño de once años con los ojos grises de Aurora. La emoción lo embargó al verle saltar del tren con una sonrisa muy grande, un baúl y una bufanda de franjas negras y amarillas colgando del bolsillo. Corría, corría, atravesando el andén y se detenía ante él, que lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, el pequeño frunció el ceño, visiblemente contrariado.

_—¿Y mamá? _

_—Me temo que Mamá ha tenido que cubrir a una compañera del trabajo, que ha tenido un bebé, y no ha podido venir —le explicó Amos, un poco preocupado por cómo fuera a reaccionar su hijo._

_—No pasa nada, papá. —Cedric sonrió y le tomó de la mano—. ¿Te presento a mis amigos? _

El recuerdo tardó tan solo un segundo en desaparecer.

Amos sonrió con nostalgia y deseó no haber soltado nunca aquella mano; echó la cabeza atrás, por encima del hombro, se encontró con la expresión seria y triste de su esposa y supo que ella también pensaba en Cedric. Tal vez en el instante en que las enfermeras se lo habían entregado en San Mungo, dormido y arropado en mantas blancas o, quizás, en el momento en que lo había visto tendido en el suelo, inerme, cuando Harry Potter se lo había traído de vuelta.

—Los padres no tendrían que enterrar a sus hijos —masculló Aurora entre dientes y una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla—. Ni tendrían que dar discursos en su funeral. Podemos pedirle a Dumbledore que lo haga él, Amos.

Amos negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la silla, con brusquedad. Se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su esposa para que ella pudiera esconder la cabeza en su pecho y llorar cuanto necesitara. Sollozó largo rato, sin parar, y él la sostuvo, prestando oído al latido de su corazón, mientras observaba las gotas de lluvia deslizarse por el cristal de la ventana...

_—Papá, voy a practicar un rato, ¿vienes conmigo?_

_—Está cayendo una buena, Cedric —Aurora torció la nariz—. No me parece momento para jugar al Quitdditch._

_—¿No lo sabes? Nada detendrá al nuevo capitán de Hufflepuff, cariño —terció Amos—. ¿A que no, Ced?_

_—Todavía no es seguro que me hagan capitán, papá..._

_—¡Yo estoy convencido!_

Aurora apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Amos y farfulló una disculpa; él le aseguró que no tenía importancia y se separaron para mirarse con afecto. Él le preguntó si podría traerle una taza de té mientras él se estrujaba los sesos para comenzar a escribir, aunque fuera, un par de frases y ella lo llamó cabezota. Después, le dio un beso en los labios y salió del despacho del señor Diggory en dirección a la cocina.

Amos dio un par de vueltas a la salita antes de volver a sentarse y se fijó en todos sus artículos de escritorio: el tintero, las plumas de ganso, los libros, el reloj que cantaba la hora... Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y volvió a centrarse en su tarea. Todavía le quedaba un media hora para inspirarse antes de la ceremonia.

_—¿Has oído Aurora! ¿Has oído? ¡Nuestro Cedric ha ganado al Quitdditch a Harry Potter! ¿Qué te parece?_

_—Ya te he dicho que no fue un partido justo, papá..._

_—Cogiste la snitch, ¿sí o sí?_

_—Aparecieron dementores en el campo y Potter perdió el conocimiento. _

_—Pero tú no te desmayaste, ¿a qué no? _

_Cedric lo miró, abatido, así que Aurora no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada y luego otra y otra... El adolescente la miró de refilón y acabó por echarse a reír con ella ante la mirada estupefacta de su padre._

_—¿Pero de qué os reís tanto? —exclamó Amos._

_Madre e hijo rieron incluso con más ganas y sus risas resonaron en toda la casa de los Diggory._

Amos dobló el pergamino cuatro veces y se lo metió en el bolsillo. A continuación, dio el último sorbo a la taza de té que su mujer había dejado sobre el escritorio hacia veinticinco minutos, pero estaba asqueroso: se había quedado frío. Escuchó a su mujer llamándolo desde el vestíbulo y salió a toda prisa del despacho. La encontró apagando las luces de sala estar y el pasillo, con un paraguas, muy abrigada y vestida de negro. Estaba elegante, pero a ella le sentaban mejor colores más alegres. Intentó no pensarlo y abrió el armario para sacar una capa oscura. Entretanto, se quitaba las zapatillas de andar por casa y, para cuando fue a cambiarlas por unos zapatos, encontró en el suelo del armario una pequeña bufanda... Se la puso alrededor del cuello sin dudarlo y segundo y le ofreció el bazo a su mujer. Ella le sonrió, profundamente conmovida, y tomó su brazo. Se desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_—Papá, mamá, ¡me alegro de veros!_

_—No pensarías que íbamos a perdernos tu última prueba, ¿verdad, campeón de Hogwarts? —se rió el señor Diggory._

_—¡Mamá! ¡Si vas vestida de negro y amarillo!_

_—¿Te gusta mi túnica nueva? —Aurora giró sobre sí misma para que la viera bien—. Me la ha regalado tu padre._

_Cedric se echó a reír._

Amos carraspeó en el estrado y echó una mirada al público. Habían ido todos los amigos de Cedric: muchos compañeros de curso y los del equipo de Quitdditch. También la dulce Cho tenía los ojos empañados en el tercer banco. Habían acudido algunos profesores y, por supuesto, Ambus Dumbledore no podía faltar. Aunque a Amos le había reconfortado un poco más la presencia de Arthur Weasley y su mujer, que se habían acercado a darle el pésame antes de entrar en la iglesia anglicana. Aurora, sentada entre Pomona Sprout y Minerva McGonagall, se mordía el labio, nerviosa. Antes de entrar, le había pedido que, por favor, no mencionara todos los extraordinarios que había sacado Cedric en sus TIMOS y él le había contestado, un poco indignado, que no dijera tonterías, que no se le ocurría nunca semejante idea. Después, había tachado gran parte del discurso cuando ella no miraba.

Se sacó el papel del bolsillo, lo desdobló y lo ojeó de arriba a abajo. Había enumerado una lista de méritos bastante impresionante, pero... ¡Qué diablos! Amos estrujó su chuleta y se la volvió a meter en el bolsillo.

—Hola a todos. Gracias por venir —arrancó por fin—. Nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para honrar a mi hijo, Cedric. ¿Qué puedo decir? Era un gran chico, pero eso ya lo sabéis. Por eso... por eso estáis aquí —dijo a duras penas—. Así que, tendré que hablar de mí. Seré breve, pues, lo único que tengo que decir es que... si hay algo por lo que estoy... agradecido..., sí, agradecido para siempre... es el haber tenido... el privilegio de... ser el padre de Cedric Diggory.

Y Amos no pudo soportarlo más y se abandonó al llanto.

* * *

**N.d.a. Y este es para Misila :) **

**Los Diggory son de esos personajes de los que ni los libros ni el fandom se acuerda mucho, pero la verdad es que este es uno de mis fics favoritos de De sangre y corazón, por alguna razón, así que espero que os guste :3**


	9. Complicidad

**9. Complicidad**

Se sentó en el sofá, hecho un manojo de nervios.

Había conseguido dar esquinazo a los reporteros del diario El Profeta, al nuevo director en jefe de la oficina de aurores e incluso a Ginny, pero no había sido tan fácil como habría cabido esperar; hacía solo tres días que Voldemort había muerto y Harry prácticamente no había tenido un momento de paz desde entonces. El Ministerio, sus amigos, conocidos y el mundo mágico británico en general lo requerían continuamente; se empezaba preguntar si algún día sería libre de verdad y podría llevar una vida normal. Sin embargo, cuando más se empeñaba la comunidad mágica en pleno en asegurarle que estaba en deuda con él, más en deuda se sentía él con la comunidad mágica.

El día anterior, un funcionario del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional se había presentado en casa de los Weasley a la hora de comer y le había propuesto a Harry sumarse a las misiones de captura de mortífagos fugados en el extranjero. Harry había estado a punto de aceptar la oferta, pero la oportuna señora Weasley había puesto el grito en el cielo y había echado al tipo del Ministerio a base de escobazos mientras resollaba para dejar clara su indignación: «¡Habrase visto! ¡Qué desconsideración! ¡Ni un día lo dejan tranquilo! ¡Y no ha cumplido los dieciocho siquiera! ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Fuera!». Por una vez, Harry agradeció la intromisión de la madre de su amigo que, además, no estaba pasando por su mejor momento ahora que se había fijado la fecha del funeral de Fred. Ron y él la habían escuchado llorar cuando pensaba que nadie la escuchaba.

En realidad, todos los Weasley estaban bastante tristes y debido en parte a un sentimiento de culpa que no podía controlar, Harry había decidido comer en el número doce de Grimauld Place con Kreacher, convencido de que el encantamiento Fidelio todavía podía mantener alejado a la mayor parte de la plantilla ministerial y a un buen número de curiosos. Sin embargo, tras dormir allí, el silencio y la oscuridad de la vivienda le habían disuadido enseguida. Además, había algo muy importante que tenia que hacer, una responsabilidad que había elegido de buen grado hacía unos meses antes. Algo que quería hacer solo.

Por esa razón, había dado largas a Ginny —y le había costado lo suyo— cuando le había propuesto dar un paseo por el Londres muggle y se había aparecido a las afueras de Colchester, delante de la fachada de una pequeña casa con jardín y porche. Después, había llamado al timbre y no había podido evitar sobresaltarse una vez más al encontrarse con Andrómeda Tonks al otro lado de la puerta, parecida a su prima Bellatrix en todo, salvo en el color del pelo y la mirada.

Ella lo había hecho esperar con una sonrisa extraña, como si lo hubiera estado esperando y le había sugerido que se sentara a esperar, casi sin mediar ninguna otra palabra. Harry podía escuchar su leve taconeo en el piso superior, bastante incómodo. Seguramente si Hermione hubiera estado allí, le habría dicho que se relajara, que no pasaba nada, que todo iba a salir bien... pero no estaba allí, claro. La joven bruja había partido rumbo a Australia unas horas después del final de la batalla de Hogwarts, con la idea de encontrar a sus padres y restituir su memoria y Harry no tenía noticias de ella desde entonces.

—Aquí está —anunció la voz de la señora Tonks al entrar a la pequeña sala de estar. La viuda sonreía y llevaba en brazos un bebé de mejillas sonrosadas y pelo azul eléctrico, que se restregaba los ojos oscuros con aire somnoliento—. Mira quién ha venido a verte, Teddy. ¡Es Harry!

Harry se levantó de un salto, muy rígido y serio y el pequeño Ted Lupin lo miró, receloso, pero sin poder disimular tampoco su curiosidad. Harry miró a Andrómeda y al niño algo apurado y, aunque la boca se le había quedado seca, croó un especie de saludo, algo formal para un crío:

—Ho-hola, Ted.

El joven mago nunca había tratado con niños pequeños antes y se notaba, así que Andrómeda se permitió una carcajada cuando vio al famoso Harry Potter tartamudear y la criatura que llevaba en brazos, al escucharla, supo que estaba entre amigos y sonrió un poquito. Harry se puso colorado.

Andrómeda se acercó con mucha naturalidad a Harry y le tendió a Teddy que, de forma automática, extendió los brazos hacia su padrino. Harry le recogió, algo inseguro, pero con ganas. Se sentía algo raro con ese extraño bultito cálido entre los brazos, pero bien. Todo el estrés acumulado desapareció de repente.

—Os dejo solos, chicos —avisó Andrómeda—. Harry, ¿quieres una taza de té?

—Eh... vale, sí, —respondió él, aturullado, sin dejar de mirar la carita de Teddy, con una expresión de auténtica devoción.

Andrómeda se marchó a la cocina y Teddy, aburrido del silencio, hizo una pedorreta. Todos los músculos de Harry se destensaron de inmediato y se echó reír. Teddy lo imitó enseguida y cuando Harry se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, empezó a jugar a meter las manitas en la boca de su padrino, como si no acabaran de presentarlos.

Tenía los ojos brillantes, como los de Tonks. Seguro que la echaba mucho de menos. Y a Lupin también. Como él había echado de menos a sus padres. No, como él echaba de menos a sus padres.

—¿Sabes, Teddy? Sí, sí, tú, renacuajo... ¡Sí! Renacugggjjo. Ay, que te voy a morder, chiquitajo, a ver... ¿Sabes qué? Tu papá y el mío eran muy amigos en Hogwarts. Sí. Tu papá.

Aunque no lo había entendido, Teddy sonrió y tiñó su pelo de negro azabache, como el de Harry. Harry dejó escapar una carcajada.

—También era amigo mío —susurraba Harry, con voz ida, mientras jugaba con Teddy al caballito—. Al paso, al paso, al paso, paso, paso, paso... Y me hizo tu padrino, sí, al trote, al trote, al trote, trote, trote...

Teddy se reía sin parar mientras cabalgaba sobre las rodillas de Harry.

—¡Al Galope, galope, galope, galopeeeee!

Al terminar, Teddy, satisfecho con su paseo a caballo, se abrazó al torso de Harry y bostezó. Seguramente fuera su hora de la siesta. Harry lo miró con un cariño infinito, más del que podría haberse imaginado sentir antes de aparecerse en casa de los Tonks. Era bonito sentir los diminutos dedos de Teddy asirse a su túnica y su cabecita sobre el pecho o poder escuchar su respiración acompasada.

—Le has caído bien —susurró Andrómeda mientras dejaba una taza de té en la mesa frente al sofá.

—A mí él también —murmuró Harry—. Me gustaría... —miró a la señora Tonks de repente, muy fijamente—. Me gustaría formar parte de su vida. —Se ruborizó de repente porque se sentía muy raro al hablar así—. Sé que solo tengo diecisiete años, pero... Remus me hizo su padrino y yo...

—Estoy abierta a propuestas —le interrumpió ella—. Sinceramente, contaba con tener que cuidar y criar a un niño sola a estas alturas de mi vida, así que toda ayuda es poca, Harry. ¿Tú estás seguro de que quieres ser...?

—Sí —afirmó él con rotundidad. Teddy hizo un gorgorito todavía abrazado a él y Harry sonrió sin poderlo ni quererlo remediar.

—Bueno, pues por mí, no hay problema. Y creo que Ted está conforme también, ¿verdad, cielo?

Ted eructó por toda respuesta.

—Lo que yo te decía...


End file.
